spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Time.. and Space
|director = The Imperial Ghost |previous = The Friendly Replacement |next = By Any Other Name}} Time... and Space is the fifth televised episode of Spaced Out. It first aired on May 9th 2017. Plot With the Doctor appearing in the ship from the last episode, an old reunion is felt between him and SpongeBob whilst the new Patrick accidently does something that nearly kills the team. Transcript episode starts as the previous one ends. The Doctor is out of the Tardis, SpongeBob is in awe and the man who used to be Patrick is looking at both of them. SpongeBob: You left me... 2 years ago. Doctor: 2 years? SpongeBob: Yes... felt as long as you think. Doctor: I'm sorry... SpongeBob: Wish you said that when you left me. Doctor: I had to. Anyways, who's he? points at the human 'Patrick'. SpongeBob: Patrick. Doctor laughs. 'Patrick': He's right, you know... Tardis doors open, Lilithena walks out and sees the Doctor laughing with SpongeBob and 'Patrick'. SpongeBob hugs her. SpongeBob: I missed you, Lilly... Lilithena: Aw... thanks, Sponge. 'Patrick': I still remember you two as well. Lilithena: Who's he? 'Patrick': Patrick Star... you know... Lilithena: Oh yeah. Hi, 'Patrick'? You know, what... just call youself Aiden and get on with your new body. Aiden: Alright then. SpongeBob: So, what are you guys doing here? Doctor (after he's stopped laughing): We'd been tracking your ship down ever since you came into space. You passed us. SpongeBob: So, you've been following me? Doctor: Yeah. Sorry... SpongeBob: Well at least you were looking out for me. Doctor: Yeah... but, since we've been tracking your ship; we've run out of fuel. This is our last stop until we refuel. SpongeBob: So, you're staying with us? Lilithena: Yeah, that means more time with you... which I think you're already okay with. Aiden: Shall I just go downstairs? SpongeBob: WITH me, thank you. Aiden: Why not? SpongeBob: Because they'll get easily confused. Doctor: It's true... erm.... Aiden: Aiden now. Doctor: Aiden. They're really not going to know what's what now. SpongeBob: Let's explain. go downstairs and everyone looks at the human. SpongeBob: Well... I just want to say that Patrick's dead. Squidward: YES! gets a bottle of wine out. SpongeBob: But he's turned into a human instead. Aiden: Squidward, that's only got 4% alcohol. Squidward: Damn, I can't get plastered. Aiden: Why would you? Squidward: I hate life... Aiden: Then wait until we get home. Squidward: But that could take ages. Aiden: Alright then… Squidward: Cheers! the bottle. Squidward: I can do it if I want… Plankton: If I drink that… I’ll probably die. Squidward: Thank god, I’m only doing it and you’re not then. Aiden: Oh come on, guys… It isn’t that bad. I’ve escaped death. Sandy: But that can’t be possible. Aiden: So ask this Sandy, why am I here then? Sandy: Squidward, can you pass me the bottle? Squidward (slurring): Sure… Alvin. punches him. Sandy: Hated their music. Aiden: I approve of that, thanks. starts drinking, SpongeBob just walks away. Plankton: You know what? Sandy (slurring): What… you unidentified lifeform. pours the rest of the drink as she slips and ends up unconscious and Plankton just falls over after drinking one drop. Aiden: Well, it could have went somewhere else… comes back into the control room where the others are. Aiden: That was… weird to say the least. SpongeBob: Each of them getting drunk after the other… Doctor: Anyways, I get tired at looking at you Aiden. Let’s get a shirt on for you. Aiden: Well. I have been feeling a bit cold lately. Doctor: Ah.. well, come inside our ship and I’ll get some of my old… companion’s clothes. Aiden: Hope one of them actually fit. and the Doctor walk inside as Aiden is surprised about the console room again. Aiden: This is giving me so many lost memories. Doctor: Everytime man.. Everytime. sees a lever and pulls it. Aiden: Oops… starts to go haywire. SpongeBob: Guys…? opens the doors to the Tardis and sees the lever down. Lilithena: We are really gonna have to put up a sign. Aiden: I am sorry… I did not know. Lilithena: Many people would do that. I will need to go the Eye of Harmony again. Aiden: Oh yeah… Lilithena: This time… Sponge, you’re gonna have to stop the ship. SpongeBob: Consider it done. Lilithena: You sure? SpongeBob: Everyone is intoxicated. I’m going to put in a course for Earth. Let’s say (wink) Cardiff. Lilithena: Alright then. ‘Accident Lad’, you’re with me. Aiden: Aww… man. Lilithena: You’re fault dude. they leave, the Doctor comes back with some male clothes, no-one's with him. Doctor: Where did they go again? Outside. SpongeBob: Why would Patrick die? There's no reason for him to do that... I'm not believing the new version of him. - throughout the Tardis corridors. Lilithena: These corridors are easily the worst place I've had to go. But thanks to you, I have to come here again. Aiden: Stop being a dick about it... I just did one thing wrong. Lilithena: I will do once we finish this. both trail around corridors filled of wires as it seems to get warmer as they go towards the Eye. Aiden: Did someone turn up the thermostat? Lilithena: It usually gets warmer around the area of the Eye. The heat doesn't burn you... unless you spend more than 15 minutes in there. Aiden: How long do we need? Lilithena: 14'59. Aiden: 'k. Lilithena: We must be a bit near now. notices the wires have stopped growing on the wall. Aiden: So noticing no more wires growing says you're a bit near now? Lilithena: I can see the orange rim of the light. Aiden: Awesome... Lilithena: Must be. reach a door with the Eye inside as there is electricity sparking around the engine. There's a spacesuit and cables. Aiden: One of us needs to go in. puts the spacesuit on. Aiden: Wait, what? Lilithena: We need someone to be on the front line if I were to perish... do it for me Patrick. sheds a tear. Aiden: Okay then... see you on the other side. opens the door and starts to feel the less gravity of the room because of the Eye. She has the cables as she flies towards it. Then she connects them together and the electricty stops with the ship inside having the same. Then she drops the cables and heads for the door which she opens and closes it. Lilithena: And that's it... done. Your mistake is over... but we still need to refuel. start going back the way they came. Lilithena: Next stop, Cardiff! of the episode. Trivia * * * Category:Episodes Category:2017 Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Spaced Out Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts